Nopon
Nopon (English dub: ) are a small species of fuzzy creatures seen throughout the Xenoblade Chronicles series. Physiology Nopon vary slightly from one individual to the next, but they all appear to be small, round, egg-shaped creatures. They sport small faces and have six limbs. They have a pair of stubby arms and stubby legs, as well as a pair of ears/wings. They tend to keep these ears wrapped around their necks when not in use. Apparently they have very tiny fangs too. Speech Patterns One noticeable aspect of Nopon is their unusual speech patterns, using very short sentences, speaking in the third person, and sometimes repeating phrases. One of the Nopon in Frontier Village humorously mentions that the Nopon race adapted their speech after a lot of research in Hom language. They refer to Homs as "Hom Homs", and High Entia as "Bird People". In Xenoblade Chronicles Habitat The Nopon originate from a warm, jungle-like region known as Makna Forest. They have since spread out across the world and travel as salesmen. A Nopon in Frontier Village states that Nopon have passageways that only they can enter, due to their tiny size, which allows them to quickly travel from one point on Bionis to another. Their main village, Frontier Village, is still within the largest tree Makna Forest. Lifestyle The Nopon lifestyle seems mostly laid back and easy-going. According to one Nopon in Frontier Village they try to live alongside nature — although this same Nopon suggests dire consequences should this ever change. This laid-back lifestyle and a wish to avoid strife means the village tries to avoid contact with Mechon. So far there are no records of Mechon attacking Frontier Village, suggesting at least that this has worked. Nopon are also skilled at making and selling various wares. Many Nopon, if not living in Frontier Village, choose to become merchants, traveling across much of Bionis and, in the process of buying and selling goods, collect information from all across Bionis. A Nopon in Colony 6 states that Merchants are important to the information network of the Bionis because they are almost everywhere on Bionis. Every year, one Nopon is chosen by Frontier Village's Seer, Chief Dunga, to become the Legendary Heropon for a year. This Heropon is apparently tasked with keeping Frontier Village safe. When Shulk and his party arrive, Riki is chosen as the Heropon for this year. Riki then joins the party, being the only Nopon to do so. However, Chief Dunga tells Riki that there was a prophecy in which he goes with the party after Riki helps them slay the Leone Telethia. Riki objects, saying that Chief is lying, but the Chief convinces him to go. Powers and abilities While Nopon do not appear to be any more powerful then the average Hom, they do have some unusual abilities that set them apart. The large ears that hang around a Nopon's head appear to grant limited flight abilities (though only Riki is seen doing so). As well as this, Nopon apparently have the ability to communicate with animals, allowing them to use them as beasts of burden. It is also hinted that the Nopon have some spiritual powers that Homs do not, as Riki has sensed the presence of those that have passed away twice in the story. It is also mentioned that the Nopon race can use Ether attacks that are similar to the the High Entia's powerful Ether control but this takes a lot of effort and is not considered "True Ether" by the Nopon race. A Nopon Merchant in Satorl Marsh states that, despite originating from Makna Forest, the Nopon are capable of being able to adapt to any environment, including inside the Bionis itself. Nopon are also skilled salesmen, and their entire lives seem to consist of trying to get the best deal for their goods. In Xenoblade Chronicles X Nopons are also to appear in the upcoming game Xenoblade Chronicles X. At the end of the trailer for the game shown at E3 2014, a Nopon named Tatsu was shown bursting out of a metal crate, showing that Nopons are set to appear in this game. Gallery File:Nopon slaves.jpg File:Nopon art.jpg File:Gssr.jpg|Chief Dunga Category:Species Category:Races Category:Bionis Life